1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor care appliances and, more particularly, relates to a vacuum nozzle having a brush mounting arrangement.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Heretofore vacuum nozzles have been provided with agitators such as brushes to aid in the cleaning function by, for example, facilitating nozzle travel or dislodging dirt so the same may be removed by suction. Nozzles are even known in which the brushes are mounted to a framework simply pivoted outside of the nozzle body proper so as to enable an extensive nozzle opening without recourse to inward pivoting of the brush structure and a consequent use of small, numerous parts on a very large nozzle outline. Nozzles are even known where the brush supporting structure is advantageously, temporarily mounted over its nozzle body but no nozzles are known where the brush mounting housing is mounted over the nozzle to yield nozzle simplicity and the possibility of a large nozzle opening without resort to an excessively large appliance outline and is also pivoted to the nozzle so as to provide adjustment for it.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to mount its brush structure over the nozzle body.
It is a further object of the invention to pivot the brush structure to the nozzle body so as to provide adjustability therebetween.
It is even a further object of the invention to mount its brushes on a housing that envelopes over the nozzle, per se.
It is a still further object of the invention to pivot the brush supporting structure to the nozzle at the nozzle-wand coupling pivot to provide proportionate response therebetween.
Other and further objects of the invention will appear as the description of the invention proceeds.